1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel support assembly or a motor vehicle, comprising a bearing unit and a universal joint by which the wheel can be driven.
Vehicle steel supporting assemblies have been proposed hitherto in which a bearing member is either formed integrally with or non-detachably secured to a universal joint member, usually the outer member of a constant velocity ratio universal joint. Any wear in either the bearing or universal joint requires scrapping of the entire assembly since it cannot be dismantled to replace any of the components thereof. Such a combined assembly is, however, attractive since it enables a reduction of weight to be achieved as compared with the most common arrangement used hitherto, which comprises a separate hub, bearings, and universal joint.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel-supporting assembly which enables light weight to be achieved as compared with assemblies generally used hitherto, but which is capable of having parts replaced when wear occurs.
According to the invention, we provide a wheel-support assembly for a motor vehicle, comprising a bearing unit with an inner member adapted to be secured to a vehicle wheel, an outer member adapted to be secured to a suspension component of a vehicle, and a plurality of rolling elements rotatably mounting the inner member relative to the outer member; a universal joint member; a retaining element holding said universal joint member to said inner bearing member, which retaining element has been permanently deformed to effect such holding; and inter-engaging formations on said universal joint member and inner bearing member for torque transmission therebetween, at least one of said universal joint member and bearing member remaining undamaged by removal of said retaining element to dismantle the assembly.
The retaining element may be integral with the universal joint member or bearing inner member, in which case only the other of said members will remain fit for further use after their separation. In many cases the life of a bearing unit is potentially greater than that of a universal joint, and thus the retaining element is preferably provided on the universal joint member.
Alternatively, the retaining element may be a separate component engaging both the bearing member and universal joint member.
The universal joint member and bearing inner member may have tapered splined portions which engage to provide for torque transmission between them. This facilitates correct alignment between the two members during assembly.